


Transfiguration

by float_ing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/float_ing/pseuds/float_ing
Summary: Teddy should’ve been teaching her N.E.W.T level Transfiguration.





	Transfiguration

Teddy should’ve been teaching her N.E.W.T level Transfiguration.

But only half an hour into her tutor class, her books were left on the desk, and Victoire was pinned down on her bed by her tutor. She didn't need a mirror to know what a complete mess she was — her skirt and knickers were discarded on the floor, her private part was completely exposed in the air, and her legs were held wide apart by Teddy's strong hands.

Her tutor was half-naked as well. Teddy had got rid of his jeans moments ago, but he couldn’t bother to take off his shirt. He looked at her with that casual grin he always had, and was now rubbing her entrance with his erect penis.

“Victoire Weasley, you hadn’t answered me.” Teddy’s breath was heavy with lust, but his tone was still calm when he spoke. “What is Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?”

Victoire tried to concentrate, to think. Transfiguration was never her favorite subject. However, what little thought she had for Transfiguration and the Gamp’s law of _whatever_ vanished the moment Teddy started teasing her. He would push the head of his cock just a little inside her, then slide out, leaving her wanting more. Oh, **_so much more._**

“I…I don’t know.” Victoire said, trying her best not to moan.

Teddy smirked. “Naughty girl.” He said, then moved his right hand to her tits and teased her nipple.

This time, Victoire did not bite back her moan.

Her reaction made Teddy chuckle. “Since you are so horny and wet,” he said, as he glanced down and see that his cock was already covered with Victoire’s wetness. “perhaps we should try another approach.”

“Look.” He ordered, then with a swift movement, he thrusted his cock inside her.

Teddy’s cock was not small by any measure, and the sight of it spreading her cunt open was too much for Victoire. But she couldn’t look away, now that Teddy had ordered her.

She was always Teddy’s good girl.

“See, your little cunt took my cock all the way in.” Teddy’s voice was hoarse, like he was trying so hard no to start fucking her already. “Tight, just like the day I took your virginity.”

Thinking of that day, Victoire’s wall inevitably clenched. She remembered vividly how Teddy had teased her until she could bear no further, and then fucked her relentlessly. She groaned with frustration, she wanted Teddy to start fucking her. **_Now._**

“Easy, we haven’t started yet. You still need to learn **_something_** about Transfiguration.” Teddy said playfully, “Your father didn’t pay me only to fuck you, after all.”

No one could ever imagined that ex-Head Boy Teddy Lupin was such a foul mouth in bed. In this case, they were truly a match. His dirty talk never failed to excite the future Head Girl. Victoire bucked her hip toward him, hoping to get some movement, some friction. Nevertheless, Teddy was as motionless as a statue, his lips curled up in an angle that meant **_mischief_**.

“As you know, Miss Weasley, I am a metamorphmagus, do you know what that mean?” He continued, acting the role of a good, proper tutor.

Victoire shook her head. Of course she knew what a metamorphmagus was, she had seen Teddy changed his hair color more than a hundred times, but she wanted a good fuck so badly that she didn’t care to answer.

Teddy wasn’t going to let her slip on that one. His cock stayed inside her patiently, and Victoire knew he would not move until she gave the right response.

Reluctantly, she uttered, “It means that you can change your shape with your will.”_ Now will you please fuck me._ She thought to herself.

“Correct, Miss Weasley.” Teddy said, his smile deepened, “You’ve seen me do some tricks with my ability. However, there is **one particular trick** I haven’t had the chance to show you.”

Before Teddy said anything else to elaborate, Victoire felt it.

His cock, hard as ever, was enlarging. Victoire stared at it with disbelief. She never thought that his ability could be used in **_this way_**.

She couldn’t look away. Victoire watched as Teddy’s cock stretched her as it grew larger, and let out a cry of surprise.

“Teddy, it’s so full.” She protested when she felt her vagina straining to contain Teddy’s cock.

Her tutor smiled at her encouragingly,“You can do it, good girl, only a little bit more.” He said, and with that comment, his cock grew even larger, until Victoire thought that she would be split into half by his penis.

Teddy finally stopped. He groaned when he saw the sight he had created. “Merlin, you should look at yourself right now, Vic.” His hand combed through her hair, his eyes fixed on her, admiring the view.

She didn’t need to see it. Victoire could picture it herself — her legs spread wide open, pale skin flushed with excitement, and Teddy’s gigantic cock buried in her cunt.

It was so full, **too full. **And yet, she loved it.

Still, Teddy was not moving.

“Teddy……” As soon as Victoire opened her mouth, she knew what Teddy was expecting her to say. She swallowed hard, knowing that once the words came out, she would have a sour hip and probably couldn’t walk tomorrow. But Merlin, she **_needed_** this.

“Can you fuck me, please?” Victoire begged, her voice a faint whisper. Teddy smiled with satisfaction.

“Of course, good girl.” He said, planting a kiss on her forehead gently. That gentleness soon disappeared as Teddy started thrusting into her. He began with slow, shallow strokes — his cock is so huge that at first it seemed impossible for him to move inside her.

But then, once Victoire was used to his size, he picked up his pace, and started pounding harder and harder into Victoire, pushing her toward the edge of one of the many orgasms to come.

Victoire stopped holding back her cry of pleasure, she bucked her hip to match Teddy’s every movement.

‘_Maybe Tranfiguration wasn’t so boring after all._’ was Victoire’s last thought before Teddy plowed into her with a long, deep stroke, and she could no longer hold a coherent thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like to imagine that Teddy is sexy and rough in bed. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
